


Hold you close

by ParanormalFruitbat



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParanormalFruitbat/pseuds/ParanormalFruitbat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoey and Rythian are living peacefully together in Blackrock and all is calm. However, when Rythian notices Zoey is missing he becomes frantic and decides to search for her. General fluff. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold you close

"What are you doing, Rythian?".

Zoey skipped towards him will glee and excitement. He was staring down with intense concentration as she shuffled alongside him; her curiosity was overcoming her. 

"I’m working" he stated bluntly. His voice came out as plain and calm, but inside his emotions were running wild and his thought processes was blurred due to the strong feelings he felt. She glanced at the table he was placed at and saw a  
very familiar object placed on it. 

"Oh! You’re working on Teep’s bow then?" Said Zoey as she leaned in close to  
Rythian for a closer look. “Uh, yeah. It was a bit damaged so I decided to fix it up”. His various tools were spread all around the room. Zoey was fascinated with all the equipment that lay around the room. She was tempted to pick them up and investigate further, but she decided that it would be best not to touch any of Rythian’s supplies as she didn’t know what the magical effects could be.

"There". Rythian held up the enchanted bow and assessed his work. It glowed a dim mauve in the shadowed environment and seemed to lightly brighten the space around it. "Wow, it’s so pretty!" Zoey’s eyes were attracted to the bow’s regained elegance and looked at Rythian in admiration. "This is so cool! You’re so good at this Rythian!"

A light shade of red tinted Rythian’s face. “It’s not really that difficult”.

"You don’t credit yourself enough!" Zoey grinned and Rythian’s eyes darted away from her. Zoey pushed herself up off the chair she was seated on and grabbed her coat. "I’m going to check on a cave I found earlier. I’ll see you later!" Before Rythian could begin to utter a word, Zoey had already passed through the door to the outside. 

After he heard the steps of her feet sound quieter and quieter, Rythian placed his head firmly on the workbench and sighed in relief. He felt his face begin to raise in temperature as the words the girl said cycled inside his mind. He was confused with what this was. Every time he felt frustrated and worn down, when he saw her face…His world changed. He smiled more. He was happier. However, he didn't understand why.

Why did this girl make him happier?

Why?

———————————————————————————————————————

Rythian awoke to the sound of rain pattering on the windows surrounding him. He lifted his head and rubbed his aching skull. he realised he slept on his workbench while he was in his deep thought process earlier on in the day.

He looked outside to see nothing but the night sky shrouded in grey rain clouds. The rain thrashed downwards towards the ground making a large concentration of noise. He arouse from his chair and strolled towards the door. He walked into the hall and traveled to the door of the bedrooms. He walked in to find on of the beds empty.

Where is Zoey? 

Rythian was certain she would be back at this hour. There was no way she wouldn't come back or stay out in the rain.

Something’s wrong.

He charged out the door and sprinted towards the cave that Zoey has mentioned earlier.

Where is she?

He reached the opening of the cave and dashed inside recklessly. He was no longer considering his own health, but hers. The cave was nothing but darkness but the young man continued to run blindly to find the one thing he had lost. He started to breathe heavily as he ran. He then saw a glimpse of light. He turned to his left and saw a torch at the end of the path and sprinted towards it.

"Zoey! Where are you?!"

He yelled at the light, hoping that it would grant him the one thing he wished to find. He reached the light and ran into the open area within the cavern.

He saw her.

Laying there in the middle of the area with a torch beside her, Zoey was sleeping. Her face was at peace and showed nothing but joy. Rythian ran towards her and checked her temperature. It was normal. He sighed with the masses of pressure having been released. She was fine. 

"She must have been doing a lot of work to fall asleep here".

He took off his jacket and put it on her to give her warmth. She grabbed the coat in mid sleep in held in close. He smiled. He laid beside her and closed his eyes. He felt the overwhelming relief of finding her. He was beyond glad he found her. He was scared of losing her. He feared it.

Just as the fear was creeping inside of Rythian’s mind, a familiar arm wrapped itself around his waist. His eyes shot opened and look at his waist. Zoey has curled up against Rythian while she was dreaming. He looked at her peaceful face and his heart felt warm. From that moment in time, he knew. He knew why she made him happier.

He loved her. More than he would ever come to realise. He would keep on loving her for the rest of time. His memory and heart would never let him forget about his true love.

However for now, he would hold her. He would embrace her and never let her go.


End file.
